sonic_gxfandomcom-20200213-history
Shade the Echidna
Shade the Echidna is a Mobian echidna and a member of the Nocturnus Clan. As the lead member of the Marauder forces, she takes her job very seriously and serves to please her lord. She has lived with others of her lost clan within the Twilight Cage for over 4,000 years (from the perspective of Sonic's world). Appearance Shade has orange fur, a peach muzzle, and lilac eyes rimmed by a patch of much lighter (almost white) fur, each with a single, short eyelash which curves off to the side. She has seven dreadlocks with a lighter zigzag pattern near the ends hanging from around her head, noticeably shorter than Knuckles', which may be caused by her headband, and a small, black nose and zigzag tail, akin to that sported by Knuckles and Tikal. History During the Argus Event, Shade was teleported to the Twilight Cage alongside the other Nocturnus Clan echidnas, where they continued under the rule of Pir'Oth Ix. Personality Shade is a tough, disciplined, and somewhat noble figure, the polar opposite of Rouge the Bat. She is very loyal and is not afraid to stand up for what she believes is right. Trained in the arts of stealth and the use of powerful, high-tech weaponry, Shade is a deadly force in combat. Shade appears to be a cunning individual. While willing to solve problems with force, she opposes unnecessary violence and killing, and even regrets being forced to go into battle and harming her enemies. She also respects skilled individuals even if they are her enemies. Powers and abilities Having been trained under the Nocturnus Military, Shade is a disciplined and powerful fighter. Even her clan's leader, Imperator Ix, holds her skills in high regards and acknowledges her as his finest warrior. Another testament to Shade's abilities is that she has proven herself capable of completing even the toughest missions she was given and without flinching. As both the agent and spy of the Nocturnus Clan's military, Shade is trained in the arts of stealth and infiltration, and is shown to especially excel on the subject, capable of sneaking through or behind even the toughest of enemies without bringing any attention to herself. Through her military training, Shade also possesses agility and speed to keep up with Sonic and the cast, and has high physical strength to match it. Shade is also very intelligent, though she is far from being a genius. As a high-ranking military commander, Shade is a very calculating strategist and can quickly determine the best course of action during missions. Shade also has vast knowledge and understanding of the Nocturne Clan's operations and machinery, as well as the races and colonies within the Twilight Cage. Like Knuckles, Shade is a capable climber and can climb any kind of walls, no matter what material they are made of. Combat Skills When forced into direct combat, Shade relies on trickery and the technology in her arsenal to win her battles. With her equipment, Shade is can hold her own in a fight and is a deadly force in combat. To best put her fighting skills into perspective, she was able to defeat Knuckles in combat almost one her own, though her victory could be downplayed, given that Knuckles was worn down from fighting other Nocturnus Clan soldiers beforehand. Weapons and Equipment Shade is highly trained in the use of the Nocturnus Clan's powerful high-tech weaponry. As with the other soldiers in the Nocturnus Clan, Shade's equipment focuses on improving her chances on her missions, be it either for stealth or for combat. When carry out her missions, Shade has proven to use her various equipment with great efficiency and utilize their effects to the fullest. Infiltration Equipment Through usage of her suit's stealth features to improve her already impressive stealth abilities, Shade can literally pass by enemy eyes unnoticed and slip through major obstacles. Leech Blades Shade's weapon of choice is the Nocturnus Clan's trademark weapons, the Leech Blades. They are a pair of blades made of pink energy that is created from Shade's wristbands and can leech off the opponent's life energy to replenish her own vitality. Shade is noted to wield the Leech Blades with great proficiency and machine-like precision. Explosives Though not displayed very much, Shade is shown carrying and use explosives. She is shown using a black-yellow grenade as part of her and Knuckles' Echidna Rush that not only creates a diversion, but also damages her opponent. Warp Belt Like all the others in the Nocturnus Clan, Shade wears a warp belt. This advanced piece of technology allows Shade to briefly escape from the Twilight Cage and to teleport short distances. Allies, Rivals, and Enemies * Nocturnus Clan (formerly) ** Imperator Ix (formerly) * Knuckles the Echidna * Sonic the Hedgehog * Amy Rose * Miles "Tails" Prower * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Big the Cat * Cream the Rabbit * E-123 Omega * Dr. Eggman (Against Ix) Enemies * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix ** Charyb ** Scylla * Pachacamac (4,000 years ago) * Dr. Eggman See also * Shade the Echidna Category:Echidnas Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnus Clan Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains turned Hero Category:Mobians